


La partita a scacchi

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: La paritita a scachiFandom: Prince of tennisPairing: Imperial PairPrompt: TorreChallenge: WitoberGenere: Angst, Shounen-aiLa storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.comIl font del titolo https://www.dafont.com/it/gumela.font?text=La+partita+a+scacchi
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	La partita a scacchi

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: La paritita a scachi  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Imperial Pair  
> Prompt: Torre  
> Challenge: Witober  
> Genere: Angst, Shounen-ai
> 
> La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com  
> Il font del titolo https://www.dafont.com/it/gumela.font?text=La+partita+a+scacchi

Atobe non era riuscito a prevedere che la Regina di Tezuka potesse divorare senza pietà in quella maniera la sua Torre.  
La sua sconfitta ormai era segnata.  
«Arrenditi Atobe, non riuscirai mai a vincere questa partita!»  
«Mai!»  
Non era il tipo da arrendersi, nonostante ormai sapesse che non ci fosse nulla da fare, aveva sbagliato lo sapeva e ne avrebbe pagate le conseguenze.  
A cos’era servito usare il Koori no sekai? Sul campo da tennis poteva anche essere utile, ma sulla scacchiera non era affatto efficace ed era arrivato al punto da maledirlo.  
Ormai la vittoria dell’altro era alle porte e poteva solamente muore il re invano.  
«Scacco matto!» disse Tezuka dopo aver seguito l’ultima mossa.  
Aveva perso la partita e la scommessa e doveva rassegnarsi all’idea che sarebbe stato il passivo quella sera.  
«Sai adesso cosa ti aspetta?»  
Certo che lo sapeva, era stato lui a proporre la sfida essendo certo di ottenere la vittoria, ma le cose gli si erano rivolte contro.  
Adesso gli aspettava solo una cosa: dolore, tanto dolore.  
«Certo...»  
«Vedrai, stasera ti farò provare un piacere inimmaginabile»  
Atobe non n’ero così certo e sperava solo che non facesse così male come credeva.

**Author's Note:**

> Visto che la storia originariamente era stata pubblicata il 7 ottobre su EFP, è stata dedicata al compleanno di Tezuka.


End file.
